happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Blind Date
"Blind Date" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo quinto de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo noveno en total. Descripción del Episodio Ahhhh, amor. ¿Qué podría ser mejor, o peor aún para el caso?. The Mole tiene todos los preparativos para una fecha especial, sólo para encontrarse a sí mismo en algunas situaciones incómodas. No es de extrañar que digan que el amor es ciego. Trama del Episodio The Mole limpia un poco de vapor de su espejo de baño, dejando pedazos de papel higiénico de color rojo brillante en el cuello de su suéter, al parecer después de haberse cortado al afeitarse. A continuación, le vemos conduciendo al azar en el camino, chocando con un buzón de correo, botes de basura, y un gatito, antes de llegar a una parada en su destino. A pesar de que rebasa su destino y se estrella fuera de la pantalla, él todavía hace su camino hasta la puerta y toca el timbre. Lumpy abre la puerta, confundido, mientras cambiamos para ver que Giggles está sentada en su sofá, al parecer, a la espera de ser recogida por alguna fecha. Ella suspira tristemente. De vuelta en la caravana de Lumpy, Mole sostiene algunas flores y una caja de chocolates. Lumpy piensa por un segundo y luego decide ir junto con él. Mientras que The Mole conduce, Lumpy come alegremente los chocolates que él dio. Más adelante en el camino, vemos un cono de tráfico naranja y un camión semi-remolque aparcado por lo que ocupa los dos carriles de la carretera. Handy está bajo el capó de la camioneta, tarareando felizmente para sí, sin darse cuenta que el coche de The Mole se acerca. Al no ver el obstáculo en su camino, The Mole pasa sobre el cono y la parte de arriba de su carro choca en la caravana de Handy, haciendo al capó del camión se cierre y caiga sobre Handy, cortándolo en dos por la cintura. Por suerte para The Mole, su auto fue lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo el techo de su coche se estrellara. Desafortunadamente para Lumpy, esto provocó que la parte superior de su cabeza fuese cortada, dejándolo en un estado vegetativo con el cerebro expuesto. Un pájaro aterriza en la cabeza de Lumpy y empieza a picotear su cerebro, causando que Lumpy se mueva levemente. La escena cambia a un autocine, el coche de The Mole está estacionado enfrente de la pantalla de cine. El pájaro picotea de nuevo el cerebro de Lumpy, por lo que vuelve a temblar y unas palomitas salen volando. A continuación, Lumpy y The Mole están en un restaurante de lujo, el picoteo del ave hace que las piernas de Lumpy se contraigan y se froten contra una de las patas de The Mole. The Mole entiende esto como un signo de afecto y se ruboriza. Al salir del restaurante, The Mole cierra la puerta de Lumpy, aplastando accidentalmente la pierna de Lumpy en la puerta. A medida que The Mole conduce, el pie de Lumpy se arrastra en la carretera y es finalmente arrancado por la fricción. En este momento, un segundo pájaro aterriza en una de las cornamentas de Lumpy. Por otra parte, en un acantilado, un coche deportivo se impulsa y rebota al son de la música disco. En el interior, Disco Bear esjtá bailando, tratando de seducir a una obviamente incómoda Petunia. Él la quiere, pero ella lo odia. Petunia se arrastra hacia la puerta, mientras él sigue bailando. Disco Bear, feliz peina su cabello. Él la ve y piensa que Petunia se está haciendo la difícil. Disco Bear se acerca para besarla, y Petunia grita en voz alta y le rocía con spray de pimienta, luego los ojos de Disco Bear se vuelven intensamente secos. En el exterior, The Mole conduce su coche hasta el acantilado, empujando a Petunia y Disco Bear sobre el borde, sin saberlo, haciendo que el coche estalle. The Mole estaciona el coche en el parque y pone su brazo alrededor de Lumpy, listo para pasar un buen rato. En ese momento, una de las aves saca un trozo de cerebro de Lumpy, haciendo que el brazo vuele y le de una cachetada a The Mole en la cara. De vuelta en casa de Giggles, ella triste se sienta junto a una caja de pañuelos y termina su quinto cubo de helado. Ella se anima cuando oye el timbre de la puerta y abre alegremente la puerta. Sin embargo, se confunde al ver a Lumpy allí de pie, sosteniendo una flor muerta, faltandole la parte superior de la cabeza, y viendo a The Mole conducir en el fondo. Los dos pájaros felices estan de pie sobre un huevo en un nido en el cerebro de Lumpy. Antes de que termine el episodio, el huevo comienza a eclosionar. Moraleja "Love is Blind!" (¡El amor es ciego!). Muertes #Un gato posiblemente muere luego de ser atropellado por The Mole. #Handy es cortado a la mitad cuando el capó de su camión le cae encima. #La parte superior de la cabeza de Lumpy es arrancada, dejando expuesto su cerebro. #Disco Bear y Petunia mueren luego de que The Mole empuja su auto por un acantilado. Heridas #The Mole sufre varios cortes luego de afeitarse. #Los ojos de Disco Bear se irritan luego de que Petunia lo rocía. #Aún luego de estar muerto, varios trozos del cerebro de Lumpy son arrancados por dos aves. Luego, The Mole cierra la puerta del auto sobre su pierna, haciendo que sea arrancada mientras conducía por la calle. #Involuntariamente, Lumpy le da una cachetada a The Mole. Errores #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #La posición del lunar de The Mole cambia varias veces a lo largo del episodio. #Hay varias escenas donde los brazos de Lumpy desaparecen. #Luego de que The Mole y Lumpy salen del restaurante, la sangre del cerebro de Lumpy desaparece, pero luego de que estaciona el auto en el acantilado la sangre vuelve a aparecer. #El auto de The Mole no podría haber pasado debajo del camión de Handy, además tomando en cuenta la parte del coche que fue arrancada, The Mole debería estar muerto y la mitad del cuerpo de Lumpy debería haber sido arrancada. #Al final del episodio Lumpy está parado perfectamente, a pesar de que previamente perdió uno de sus pies. #Cuando The Mole coloca su brazo alrededor de Lumpy, su brazo pasa a través de los cuernos de Lumpy. #Peter Hermann, la voz de Disco Bear, no aparece en los créditos. #Un huevo tarda semanas en eclosionar, pero este eclosiona en solo una noche. #En la introducción hay dos risas finales, cuando en los demás episodios solo hay una. Esto se corrige en el DVD y en la versión Blurb. #Cuando el auto de Disco Bear se muestra desde lejos la bola disco no aparece, pero cuando se muestra de frente si aparece. Tampoco aparece cuando se muestra a Disco Bear y Petunia en el asiento. #Es imposible que el auto de The Mole empujara el auto de Disco Bear tan fácilmente. #Es imposible que Disco Bear pudiera hacer ese giro de cabeza, considerando el espacio entre el asiento y el área de los pedales. #Lumpy se sienta en el auto estando perfectamente balanceado, a pesar de que estando muerto no debería tener ningún balance. #Cuando alguien muere su cuerpo se enfría, pero cuando The Mole abraza a Lumpy no parece notar eso. #Durante la película aparece una escena breve de The Mole. #Al igual que es mencionado en el Blurb, el mantel de la mesa del restaurante desaparece cuando se muestran las piernas de Lumpy y The Mole. #Cuando The mole choca su auto al principio el auto debería estar destrozado. #El casco de Handy traspasa la tapa del vehiculo por lo tanto el se podría haber salvado o solo le hubiese cortado la cabeza la tapa. #Tomando en cuenta la zona de el cráneo que fue cortada de Lumpy se deberia tambien cortado parte de su cerebro. Curiosidades *Éste es el segundo episodio más visto, con más de 23,100,000 visitas. *El camión en el que Handy está trabajando tiene el símbolo de los Autobots, una referencia a la franquicia Transformers. También por el diseño del remolque el camión sea una referencia a optimus prime en G1. *Éste es uno de los dos episodios donde Handy se puede ver con orejas. El otro es Claw. *La película que están viendo Lumpy y The Mole es el episodio Books of Fury, protagonizado por Buddhist Monkey. *The Mole es responsable por todas las muertes. *Originalmente aparecía una escena de Lumpy y The Mole besándose, pero se eliminó por hacer referencia a la homosexualidad. *Éste es uno de los cuatro episodios donde aparece la canción de Disco Bear. Los otros son Stayin' Alive, Hello Dolly y Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *Las muertes de Disco Bear y Petunia, son similares a la muerte de The Mole en Gems the Breaks. *Éste es uno de los episodios en ser remasterizados para la versión Blurb. Los otros son Class Act, Can't Stop Coffin, Just Desert, Stealing the Spotlight y Nuttin' But the Tooth. *Giggles se come un total de cinco cubos de helado. *Se desconoce la razón por la cual Petunia aceptó a salir con Disco Bear, cuando obviamente lo rechazaría. *Aparecen dos códigos binarios en la versión Blurb. *Es el único episodio no break donde se ve a Handy con sus orejas cuando su casco sale volando. #El primero es 01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01100011 01101011 01111001 00111111. Al traducir esto se forma la pregunta "What's brown and sticky?" que significa "¿Qué es marrón y pegajoso?" #El segundo es 01000001 00100000 01010011 01010100 01001001 01000011 01001011 00100001. Al traducir esto se forma "A STICK!" que significa "¡UN PALO!" *La flores que The Mole le da a Lumpy son similares a las que aparecen en el Smoochie de Giggles. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Versión Remasterizada thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb It's a good idea to defog your mirror. Es una buena idea desempañar tu espejo. BEFORE shaving. ANTES de afeitarte. Where does he keep that cane? ¿Dónde guarda ese bastón? Energy Tip: Turn the light off when leaving a room. Consejo de Energía: Apaga la luz al salir de una habitación. If you're blind: Just leave them off! Si eres ciego: ¡Sólo déjala apagada! Same car Orson Wells drove in "Citizen Cane" El mismo auto que Orson Wells condució en "Ciudadano Cane" Destroying a mailbox is a federal offense. Destruir un buzón es una ofensa federal. Destroying a cat is not. Destruir a un gato no lo es. Most accidents happen close to home. La mayoría de los accidentes ocurren cerca del hogar. Or close to cars with blind drivers. O cerca de autos con conductores ciegos. Moles breed from March to May only. Los topos se reproducen de Marzo a Mayo solamente. Moles have a hightly developed sense of touch. Los topos tienen un sentido del tacto altamente desarrollado. But their aim needs a little work. Pero su puntería necesita un pequeño trabajo. Eats cheese with a fork. Come queso con un tenedor. Friends are in the witness protection program. Los amigos están en el programa de protección a testigos. Where's the cane? ¿Dónde está el bastón? If Lumpy says no, the episode ends here. Si Lumpy dice no, el episodio termina aquí. Whew! That was close. ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca. Mmm, wrappers add a nice crunch! Mmm, ¡las envolturas le dan un agradable crujido! OH NO! Hope The Mole sees the... ¡OH NO! Espero que The Mole vea el... Oh yeah, never mind. Oh sí, no importa. Travel Tip: Engines are a great place to heat up left-overs! Consejo de Viajes: ¡Los motores son un gran lugar para calentar sobras! Good thing this cone is here to stop them! ¡Lo bueno es que este cono está aquí para detenerlos! Same dramatic angle Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane" El mismo ángulo dramático que Orson Wells usó en "Ciudadano Cane" Safety Tip: Pull far off the road when heating up left-overs. Consejo de Seguridad: Aléjate de la calle cuando estés calentando sobras. Exposure to fresh air makes your brain smarter. La exposición al aire fresco hace a tu cerebro más inteligente. And releases a pleasant meaty aroma. Y libera un agradable aroma a carne. Bird. Brain. Bird Brain. Pájaro. Cerebro. Cerebro de Pájaro. Hey, are those tiny icebergs down there? Oye, ¿esos de abajo son pequeños icebergs? Now Showing: The classic martial arts masterpiece "Books of Fury". Mostrando: La clásica obra maestra de artes marciales "Books of Fury". Americans eat over 1 billion pounds of popcorn per year. Los Americanos comen cerca de 1 billón de libras de palomitas de maíz por año. 100% of them have a mouth. El 100% de ellos tiene una boca. The first drive-in movie theater opened in 1933. El primer autocine abrió en 1933. 100% of the cars were facing the screen. El 100% de los automóviles estaba enfrente de la pantalla. Same wine glass Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane". Las mismas copas de vino que Orson Wells usó en "Ciudadano Cane". Lumpy's brain does it's own stunts! ¡El cerebro de Lumpy tiene sus propios trucos! Hey, what happened to the table cloth? Hey, ¿qué pasó con el mantel de la mesa? Salt helps to remove wine stains. La sal ayuda a eliminar manchas de vino. The only animals that blush are humans. Los únicos animales que se ruborizan son los humanos. And moles on a date. Y topos en una cita. Fashion Tip: It's good to have your car match your sweater. Consejo de Moda: Es bueno combinar tu auto con tu suéter. Safety Tip: Filing your toe nails while driving is dangerous. Consejo de Seguridad: Mostrar tus uñas de los pies mientras conduces es peligroso. Notice the enlarged caseus lobe. Note el lóbulo caseus alargado. For processing cheese. Para procesar queso. Popular car on lookout point because of the roomy front seat! ¡Coche popular en un mirador, porque el asiento delantero es espacioso! That is one enormous rear wiew mirror! ¡Ese es un espejo retrovisor enorme! Hey what happened to the disco ball? Oye, ¿Qué pasó con la bola disco? See, we told you it was a very roomy front seat! Mira, ¡te dijimos que era un asiento delantero espacioso! But not roomy enough for Petunia! ¡Pero no lo suficientemente espacioso para Petunia! The best way to fend off a brown bear. La mejor manera de defenderse de un oso marrón. Is to play dead or climb a tree. Es hacerse el muerto o trepar un árbol. Or is it pepper spray? ¿O eso es spray de pimienta? Wonder why they call it Lookout point? ¿Te preguntas por qué lo llaman mirador? LOOK OUT! ¡MIRA! Now you know. Ahora lo sabes. Wait for it... Espéralo... There it is. Ahí está. The "Yawn" move. A classic! El movimiento del "Bostezo". ¡Un clásico! The part used for thinking. La parte usada para pensar. 2 hours, 45 minutes and one, two, three, four, five, six brain freezes later. 2 horas, 45 minutos y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis cerebros congelados después. Same iris out Orson Wells used in "Citizen Cane". La misma iris usada por Orson Wells en "Ciudadano Cane". And now the moment you've waiting for... Y ahora el momento que estaban esperando... The Comedy Robot! ¡El Robot de Comedia! We're going to rent "Citizen Cane". Vamos a rentar "Ciudadano Cane". What's brown and sticky? ¿Que es marrón y pegajoso? A STICK! ¡UN PALO! PSST! Rosebud is the name of the sled! ¡PSST! ¡Rosebud es el nombre del trineo! Galería en:Blind Date Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios de San Valentín Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Cameo de buddhist monkey Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Episodios 2004 Categoría:Protagonizado Por Mole Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy